


Don't Ever Change

by killmetatron



Series: I'd Rather Have You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmetatron/pseuds/killmetatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel spend a lazy Sunday morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Change

Dean woke up on a Sunday morning to find himself alone in his bed. He yawned and stretched and headed downstairs to find the love of his life making coffee. He snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, planting a kiss on his neck.

“Morning, Cas,” he whispered. He planted another kiss on Cas’ cheek and held on even tighter, breathing in his fiancé’s unique aroma with every deep inhale of the morning air wafting in from the open kitchen window. He loved mornings with Cas.

“Hello, Dean,” replied Cas with a smile, “How did you sleep?”

“Alright,” said Dean, slipping away from Cas to grab his favorite mug, “How long have you been up? Not too long without me, I hope.” He laughed. 

Cas had a habit of getting up extremely early and being productive with his day before Dean’s even started. It was just something Cas did, and Dean teased him for it but didn’t want anything about Cas to ever change, even his loud and clumsy attempts at cleaning the house by himself at five in the morning. Dean almost always had to go back and quietly re-clean everything when he woke up, but he didn’t mind. He thought it was cute how badly Cas wanted to help with everything around the house even though most of the time he had no idea how to do even the most basic of household chore.

“About an hour,” replied Cas, “Sorry I didn’t wake you. You just looked so peaceful.” Cas smiled wistfully as he poured some coffee into Dean’s mug.

“Want to go for a walk today?” asked Dean, “The weather is supposed to be really nice today. We could pack a picnic and go to that park you like.”

“Yes, that sounds fun,” said Cas with a grin, “I’ll get my coat.”

“Easy, tiger,” laughed Dean, “I haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

Cas laughed too and sat at the table to watch Dean make himself some eggs and bacon. They chatted about their plans for the day and everything felt warm and comfortable in their small, cozy house.


End file.
